This is Home
by BlackHeartGIR
Summary: After years of war, Feliciano is welcomed into a new home after losing all he had to cherish. He starts fresh in his new home: Germany. He lives life from then on, learning the language, meeting new people, and finding out more about his past. Maybe slight romance in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The air was musty. The sky was a mix of black and red. Smoke filled the atmosphere and slithered its way into the whole sight. Buildings that were once covering the city were now gone. Rats and cockaroaches were scattering the dirt ground. Guns and bodies were spreaded all across the area. All signs of sunlight were gone. All plantation was burned to the ground. Ashes and corpses were all that remained. Anything that once was was no more. It was clear as to what this no longer city is.

It was Hell.

The kids that were singing and dancing were now the bones of the burned side walk. The pets that played and ran were now leftover meat for the rats and bugs. The grown ups that worked and took care of their families everyday were now the proof that any living human that was here was gone. _Nothing_ remained in this city. Nothing.

Nothing.

Of course, that was just the city. It does not mean that meant _outside_ the city. In reality though, whatever had happened in that area must have happened out of it too, right? Right. Well, no two people are the same. What makes towns and cities any different? Browsing gets you nowhere. It's _exploring_ that helps you discover the many treasures and miracles that this world offers. Of course, the statement may not be true, but it has a thing for working on others. Others being those people that believe. Believing is not for the young, but for the old as well. It's not a of living, it's a way of being. There are times when believing may get you nowhere, but there are also times when believing is just a way of staying alive. This is what Feliciano thought at least. He was young, three to be exact. By this time he could walk pretty well, talk decently and even read a few books. He was intelligent, no doubt, but there were some things a child could never understand.

Feliciano stood outside of this once called city. Tears were flowing out of his brown eyes. His hands were balled into fists. His auburn hair was scattered in different places on his head. Dirt was covering him from head to toe. He was the last one. The last survivor.

He was the miracle.

He stood there as he looked at this once beautiful city. He didn't want to believe what he saw. He didn't want to believe what had just happened. He didn't want to believe anything. Of course though, he was just a kid. These were one of the many things that children could never understand. You can never take back what has been done. The past is what it still is. Changing it would make the present and future change. Sometimes change can be good, other times it's not. Another thing children don't understand. Feliciano wanted to go back to the way it was. Back with his mother and father, playing in the yard with his friends, being with his brother. Nothing would be the same anymore. The hole in his heart was now as empty and permanent as the damage on this city.

At least that's what he thought. Children can be a bit dramatic at times, and they don't realize the things in this world. The good things. Things that are not so bad. Then again, who's to determine what is good and what is bad?

A footstep was heard on the right side of Feliciano. He gasped and turned to see a tall blonde man. He was wearing a navy blue, long-sleeved, button-up shirt. It was placed over another white, long-sleeved shirt. The two shirts were tucked into his black trousers. His feet were covered by a pair of black, leather boots. He looked at Feliciano as he walked towards the young boy. Feliciano started to shiver. He was probably here to take him away. To kill him. He started to cry even more. He couldn't take anymore of this. He fell down to the ground on his back and eventually bawled his eyes out. The blonde man was still walking to him. He had a serious face. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. He finally stopped as he bent down to talk to the crying boy.

"My name is Ludwig," he stated. His voice was deep. He kept it stern and calm. With his accent, it was no doubt he was German. Feliciano started to cry even more. Tears were flooding out of his eyes. This was his last moment to live. He just knew it.

"Can you stand up for me?" asked Ludwig. He was a bit more gentle now, seeing that Feliciano was terrified him. Feliciano stood up to face the stranger. He tried to stop his tears as much as he could, but being only a child, he could be frightened easily. Tears were something that children were known to shed. It's hard to get them to stop once they start. Well, some kids at least. In this case though, Feliciano was one of those many children that cry.

"Good. Now, I have something to tell you." The young Italian boy shot his head up to stare at Ludwig. The tears were coming in harder now. This was it. He was going to die.

Ludwig's eyes filled with worry. He didn't like making people cry, especially not little kids. People cry when he yells at them of course, as a punishment, but not when he's just simply talking. He never liked being stern, it just came naturally. He couldn't find a way to be more calm without scaring someone.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I just want to tell you something." Ludwig tried to comfort the boy. Maybe if he was a bit more gentle, he could talk to the boy. Feliciano tried his best to stop crying. He stood perfectly still. His eyes were red and puffy from all his tears. It was almost impossible for him to stop. As hard as it was, he managed to stop. He faced Ludwig with the most serious face a boy like him could manage.

"Okay, good. I would like for you to come with me," Ludwig simply stated. His voice was back to the stern tone he had originally when he first came. He stood up and looked at the young Italian. "And don't worry. This is nothing bad. In fact, it's rather good news." He held out his hand for Feliciano. All of the boy's tears completely stopped as he looked at the German's hand.

"I wish to take you in. You will have a pleasent home and warm food. You may not be living with me, but I assure you that you will be most welcomed." Ludwig attempted the most comforting smile he could give. He wanted to assure Feliciano that he had nothing to worry about.

Feliciano thought about that one word. _Home_. Could it be true? Could he be going home? No, he wouldn't. Everything was gone. Nothing was left. He saw it with his own eyes. As he looked at Ludwig though, there was something about his face that made him feel almost... welcomed. It was a warm, nice feeling. He couldn't be promised that he would see his family and friends again, but maybe this life wouldn't be all that bad.

"Okay..." Feliciano said with a calm voice. He took Ludwig's hand. Ludwig smiled even more which also made Feliciano smile a little. They walked off. Out of the smoke. Away from the bodies. Far from the ruined buildings. This man could make his life better. He just knew it. A voice inside his head told him he was doing the right thing. He was finally getting out of this mess. He was going to a place where he would be welcomed with open arms and smiles.

_Home_.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Okay! Wow, how's that for a beginning? I know, it's probably short, but I'm working on it! I think this story may actually turn out to be pretty good. I'm just improvising all this. I haven't planned any of it, so if some of these things don't make sense, it's because of my mind that can never think straight. Well, I do love reviews and constructive crtisism. I hope this story doesn't end up too bad! Hopefully I'll actually finish it as well...**

**Also! I'm sure none of this is historically accurate at all. If I have made this story sound like anything, movie, story, etc., please let me know, and know that it was by complete coincidence. As always, I do not own the characters or Hetalia. All go to their respective owners.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Feliciano and Ludwig took the bus to Germany. It was a rather long bus ride. They had walked for hours on end before reaching a suitable transportation vehicle. Feliciano was still confused as to what had been going on, but he trusted Ludwig. He didn't think anything bad would happen. Of course though, it was just like a child to trust any adult easily. A child would never think as to predict what might happen in the future. There are only so many adults in this world to trust.

"Um, sir?" Feliciano asked with a shake in his tone. He was nervous to even look at the man, talking to him just made the little boy feel like he was making a death wish.

Ludwig looked at Feliciano with a curious look. His face was serious, but there was something in those blue eyes of his that made Feliciano feel free to ask him anything in the world. "Yes?" Ludwig asked, "What is on your mind?"

"I-I was wondering... Where are we going...?" He looked at Ludwig with worry. That question has been bothering him since he and Ludwig at left together. The Italian boy was scared, no, he was terrified. He didn't know what he was allowed to ask, he didn't know if we was allowed to speak, he didn't even know if it was okay to so much as look at him. He was terrified of this stranger. All he knew was his name. He had hoped that he would speak mre as to where they were going and why. Maybe they could even discuss more about who he is and where he came from.

"We are going to Germany. That is where you will meet my friend, Roderich. He is to take care of you from now on. Don't worry though, I will be there to check on you everyday. You will like Roderich. He may be a bit of a snob, but he does mean well. He will take good care of you, do not worry."

"Does Mr. Roderich live with anybody else?" The brunette was getting a bit more comfortable around him. He liked it when the German talked. He felt at ease. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to talk with Ludwig.

"He does live with a woman, Elizabeta. She is sweet, but she can be rather tough. She is smart and supportive of almost everything. I think it's fair to say that when she will meet you, she will absolutely adore you. She has a soft spot for little kids. She will not let anyone or anything harm you, or anyone that she loves for that matter. You will like her."

"Who do you live with?"

Ludwig sighed at this question. He didn't mind the questions at all. He actually like it when the boy talked, it eased the awkward atmosphere. It was just this specific question that somewhat bugged him. He didn't like to talk about his family. It's not that he didn't love them, he did, he was just... ashamed. He would rather like to leave them out of conversations as much as possible. He couldn't do that with Feliciano though. He needed to be honest with him. He needed to answer all his questions, no matter how embarrassing. It was important that Feliciano didn't feel like he wasn't welcomed.

"I do... have one brother. His name is Gilbert." The German man tried to leave it at that. If he was lucky, maybe Feliciano wouldn't ask anything else about him.

"What's he like?"

There it was. Ludwig gave another sigh. Here it goes.

"He is annoying. He is completely arrogant." Feliciano was confused with the big words and gave Ludiwg a confused look.

"It means he loves to talk about himself. It's always about him. He never bothers to even consider other people!" Feliciano looked at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It means that he doesn't think about others." Feliciano nodded his head in realization. "He is clueless about the world. He is just a complete mess." Ludwig felt somewhat good to get that all out. He looked back at Feliciano. He noticed that the Italian was somewhat confused with what all he just said, but it also looked as if he could really care less right now.

The rest of the trip was quiet. Feliciano had no more questions. He didn't wonder about anything else. He was sure that there would be more questions to come up, but for now, he needed to relax. He didn't want to make Ludwig aggravated from so many questions.

Minutes passed, and Feliciano's eyes were starting to droop slowly. He was growing tired from the long trip. He didn't know how long it would take to reach Germany, he didn't even know where it was. He was growing sleepy every second. Eventually, Feliciano had completely fallen asleep. His small, fragile body had fallen over on one side. That side happened to be on Ludwig's lap.

Ludwig jumped a little at the surprise he found on his lap. Feliciano had went to sleep and swooped his body on Ludwig. The German didn't do anything to stop him. He let Feliciano snuggle up closer to his stomach. Ludwig even smiled at the boy's actions. He stroked his cheek with his thumb. Feliciano was adorable, he had to admit it. Soon, he would have to give the adorable boy to one of his closest friends. He had figured that he may as well enjoy this peace with him as much as possible until they reach their destination.

'_You will be happy_,' he thought, '_You deserve only the best. From me, from your family, from everyone_.'

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys! Sorry for updating so slowly. I've just been really lazy. My friend came over for a couple of days, and I just got distracted. Also, I may not be posting for awhile. I'm going over to a friend's house for the week,and after that, I'm going to go see family up in Minnestota! Fun! I **_**will**_** bring my computer with me at my friend's so I can maybe work on another chapter. I don't know. I head there will be a lot of people over there, so I don't know how distracted I'll get. **_**ANOTHER**_** sad news is that my family up in Minnesota has dial-up, so I can't post anything while I'm there. I'll probably be there for a week. **_**BUT**_** I will try to work on the chapters, so I can post them when I get back! But I wouldn't count on much. I have summer homework! YAY! -_- No...**

**I have something to say to you readers. You have no idea how happy you have made me. I thought that I would be happy when I would get reviews, story alerts, favoriting, all that good stuff. But no. I was not happy. I was **_**OVERJOYED!**_** No, I wasn't even that! I cannot describe how happy ou guys have made me. I don't even care if it was two reviews, you guys had me crying like a baby. A happy baby of course. I called my friend up to tell her how happy I was... She was kind of weirded out. BUT I DON'T CARE! I surprised myself with how happy I have became. Thank you, all of you! I wish I could do something to tell you guys how thankful I am. I'LL THROW A FREAKING PARADE FOR YOU! There, that's it. Lol, bye, guys! I love you more than you will know!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

The empty train came to a stop. The now drowsy Ludwig looked out the window to see that they have finally reached their destination. He looked down at the little Italian boy. Feliciano was still asleep and showed no sign of awkening. Not wanting to wake him up, Ludwig picked him up and carried him on his back. He made sure that the boy's arms were around his neck and held on to his legs tightly so we wouldn't fall off. He casually walked off the train. Outside was painful to see. It was just as dreadful as Feliciano's home, only this time, it had a bit more houses and buildings. A few people could be seen trying to clean out the filth in this town. Most kids were sick and terribly injured. All the adults were weak and thin, but no matter what condition, everyone pitched in to help.

Ludwig sighed, but he kept walking. He was glad that Feliciano was asleep. He didn't want him to see this town and its condition. The last thing he wanted was the boy to start crying again. Every step he took, there was always something crakcing under his feet or dirt that stuck to the bottom of his boot. It was completely dark, past midnight, but Ludwig didn't care. He knew Roderich would probably be awake. Grumpy but awake. The man wouldn't want a speck of dirt to be left in his house, so he would no doubt probably be kept up for multiple nights trying to clean. It wasn't Roderich being awake that was worrying Ludwig though, convincing him to raise a three-year-old was the problem. He knew his friend for a long time, so he was well aware that asking him to raise a child was going to be a pain. Roderich wasn't one to be the caring and generous one. In all honesty, Ludwig wasn't really one either, but he knew that with a few words, he might be able to convince his friend to take Feliciano in.

On his way to his friend's house, he realized that the figure on his back was shifting a little. He turned his head as much as he could. Feliciano was shifting a bit and rubbing his eyes. Ludwig turned his head back so he could look forward again. Without paying any attention, he had ran into another man. The German man didn't fall, but the other man took a hard landing on the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" shouted the man. He started to pick up all of the items he had dropped. By the looks of it, they were all photos. A little girl who was behind him helped as well. Ludwig place Feliciano down and helped the two with the pictures by gathering some of them up. He had assumed that they were probably related. They both had blond hair, a nice mix of blue and green eyes, and they were both rather short.

"Are you okay, Big Brother?" asked the little girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Once all the photos were stacked in his arms, he sat back up, as did the other two. Ludwig placed Feliciano back on his back. The Italian was still tired frim their trip, so he was kind of oblivious as to what was going on.

"Are you okay?" asked Ludwig, "I didn't mean to run into you like that, I was just a little focused on the boy here." The man looked at the back of Ludwig to look at Feliciano as he was resting his eyes a bit.

"It's fine, I guess. Say, haven't I've seen you around before? I swear you look familiar. Are you a friend of Roderich?"

"Ja, I am. Actually, I'm heading over there right now. But I have to say, I don't recall your name."

"Vash Zwingli. And this is my sister, Lili." The little girl that stood next to him bowed her head a little to greet Ludwig.

"I'm Ludwig. And this is... actually, I never caught his name." Ludwig was trying to think back when they first met. Not once did Ludwig even bother to ask for his name. Well now he felt terrible. Here he was trying to make him feel welcomed, and all this time he didn't do so much as to ask for his name. What a wonderful move, Ludwig.

Ludwig sighed at his failure. "I'm sorry, I actaully don't know his name."

"So you just picked up a boy from the streets? Isn't that kidnapping?"

"N-No! You see, he was the only survivor where he came from, so I decided to take him in." Ludwig tried to make it sound believable, but he could tell that this man wasn't all too convinced.

"It's okay, Brother," said Lili sweetly, "I think we should believe him. Little kids everywhere are losing their parents. I think what this man did was noble." Lili smiled softly. She looked at Feliciano like he was an adorable newborn puppy. Lili truly was a kind girl, even from the eyes of Ludwig.

"After all," she stated, "Isn't that smiliar to how you found me all those years ago?"

Vash sighed and smiled a bit. "You do have a point," he said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I was being a bit too stingy." The corner of Ludiwg's lips came up a little. He was thankful for the little girl.

"Say," started Vash again, "You said you were heading over to Roderich's, correct?" Ludwig nodded. "Do me a favor, and give these to him." He handed Ludwig a couple of photos. "I've been meaning to give these back to him, I just haven't had the chance." Ludwig glanced at the photos and took them, placing them in his pocket carefully.

"No problem," said Ludwig.

"Thanks. Well, if you'll excuse us, we must be going now." Vash and Lili headed off to where ever they were going to. Ludiwg thought back to what he had said. "_Actually, I never caught his name." _Could this be true? He thought back once more. He really never did get the boy's name. "_Great_," he thought, "_now he probably thinks I'm a jerk_." He kept walking toward Roderich's house. He thought that now was probably a good time to catch Feliciano's name.

"Hey, kid. Wake up."

"Hm?" Feliciano rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Are we there?"

"No, I have a question for you actually."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"I never did catch your name. Could you tell me what it is?"

Feliciano gasped. Had he really not told him his name? He thought back to where they first met. Wow, now he felt terrible. This man was trying to be nice to him and give him shelter, and all this time, he didn't even tell him his own name.

"My name is Feliciano," he answered. Ludwig smiled a bit. Not only was it a pretty name, but the fact that he now knows it just made him feel fulfilled.

"Okay, that's all I needed. Thank you." Feliciano smiled and closed his eyes.

After about thirty more minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination. They were finally at Roderich's house.

Ludwig knocked on Roderich's door exactly five times and stepped back a bit.

"Hey, Feliciano, it's time to wake up. We're here." Feliciano lifted his head up to see that they had finally made it to his friend's house. Ludwig placed Feliciano down on the ground so he was standing on his own two feet. He knocked five more times once more.

After a few moments, someone finally answered the door. There, stood a man with dirt on his clothes and glasses that were slightly tilted. His white button-up shirt had sleeves that were rolled up to his elbow. He was wearing casual trousers, as the men nowadays usually do.

"Ludwig? What are you doing here? And who is that?" asked Roderich.

"I'll explain, but first, may I come in?"

Roderich looked hesitant at first, but he nodded and said, "Very well." He opened the door wider for the both of them. As expected, their house was rather dirty. It wasn't a complete disaster though, Roderich liked to keep things clean.

"Feliciano, why don't you go and look around, okay?" Feliciano nodded and walked off into the rather large house.

"So what is this about?" Roderich asked. "Who is that little boy?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, I have a favor to ask of you."

"I think I see where this is going."

"Please raise the kid!" Ludwig begged. He folded his hands and shut his eyes tightly.

"I'm not surprised you would ask me that, but I still can't believe you would even consider asking me to do such a thing."

"I know it's kind of out of the blue-"

"Oh no. It's not out of the blue, it's completely unnecessary!" Roderich was getting annoyed.

"I know it's a lot, but please! He has no where else to go!"

"I don't care! Look, I know that you helped me out by protecting me in this war, I thank you for that. But don't you think that just because you helped me ou in a _war_, that means I raise a _kid_?"

"Look, it's a lot, I know, but think about it. I helped you, now you help me. I'll be there to help in every way I can, but _please _do this for me?"

Roderich looked annoyed, but he sighed. "Fine, I'll help. But I swear, you better not ask em for any more favors!"

"I won't, I promise!"

"Okay, fine, consider it done." Ludwig could almost jump for joy. He was overjoyed that he convinced him.

"_Finally. I hope you're happy, Feliciano, I really do."_

**AU:**

**I got to go right now, guys. Bye! Thank you for reviews!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Feliciano walked around the house. It was messy, but it would be clean in a matter of days. Not that he would knw that of course. He barely knows the people that live here. The house was rather large for one man. Oh, and the woman he lived with as well. What was her name again? Elizabeta? Could be.

He roamed around the kitchen. It was nice. A little small, but it was cozy. Nice wood floors, wooden cabinets, a fresh-looking oven, overall, it was pretty nice. Feliciano turned out of the kitchen and down the hallway. The hallway had dark wooden floors. The wall was painted with a nice tan. They were decorated with paintings placed inside frames. Seeing a door on his right, Feliciano turned to look at the next room. It was the living room. This room was quite large compared to the kitchen. The floors were carpet and there were a few couches against the walls. There was a tiny piano in the middle of the room. Other than all the furniture, it was spacious. The piano didn't take up much of the space. There was a large window that viewed the town, but considering the mess outside, they were covered by curtains. This room seemed to be clean of all dirt, wood and any other things that might have dropped by in the room.

As the Italian kept walking, he was faced with a large set of stairs. He climbed up, trying to avoid all the loose wood and dirt. Just when he reached the top step, he had bumped into a figure that had made him loose his balance and roll off the stairs. He fell on the floor and multiple pieces of wood. Feeling the sudden burst of pain, Feliciano started to cry. His eyes were flooded with tears. The figure he had ran into ran down the stairs. Feliciano soon felt himself in a pair of arms. He looked up at the most beautiful face he had ever seen. It was a woman with the longest brown hair ever. On top of her head was a bandana tied around her hair. She had green eyes that seemed to be frightened by his fall. The boy stopped crying as he looked at what he thought was an angel.

"Are you alright?" she asked with the most angelic voice. Feliciano just smiled and nodded.

The woman smiled and her face seemed to be relieved of her worry. Her and Feliciano's head shot up as they both heard footsteps racing across the house. The footsteps had belonged to Roderich and Ludwig. They had a worried look on their faces as well as kind of an exausted look. Ludwig was the first of the two to speed walk towards Feliciano. Roderich quickly follwed behind him.

"Is he okay? Is he dead?" Ludwig asked the woman with concern. It's been a long day, the last thing he wanted was a dead child on his hands.

"He's fine," replied the woman.

"What happened to him, Elizabeta?" Roderich asked. So, this was Elizabeta. This beautful, angelic woman was Elizabeta. Feliciano never imagined her to be this amazing.

"Oh... Um... He fell down the stairs. Or... More like rolled off." Elizabeta didn't want to tell them she was the reason that he had fell.

"Oh dear," Ludwig said as he took him into his arms, "is he alright?" Feliciano answered the question with a nod. Even though Ludwig was asking Elizabeta, he had a feeling that the two men wouldn't really believe her if she said yes.

"So who is this little boy? What's he doing here?" Elizabeta asked as she smiled. She did think that Feliciano was the cutest little boy ever, but she was confused as to why he was even here.

"Well," Roderich replied, "this is Feliciano. Starting today, we're going to be raising him." Elizabeta looked at Roderich with a serious face.

"Really, are you sure?"

"As I'll ever be." Ludwig looked at the two and winced. He had convinced Roderich, but he didn't think that Elizabeta would need to be convinced as well.

Just as Ludwig was about to say something, Elizabeta's eyes widened, and her lips formed the biggest smile. She squealed and jumped around, clapping her hands. She grabbed Feliciano out of Ludwig's arms and swinged him around. She ran over to Roderich and pecked him on the lips. Roderich raised an eyebrow as his lips parted a bit in surprise. His glasses were slightly tilted and his cheeks were lightly brushed with red. Ludwig chuckled a bit at Roderich's face. Roderich shot his head to Ludwig and glared at him. The red on his cheeks were gone, and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You will never speak of this," Roderich said to Ludwig. Ludwig did his best to not laugh and nodded his head. Roderich turned to walk away and continue to clean. Ludwig watched Elizabeta and Feliciano spinning and jumping around with the woman's constant "yay!". He smiled a bit as he looked at the two. He was glad that Feliciano was being placed in a good home.

A couple hours had passed. Elizabeta gave Feliciano a tour of the house. Ludwig helped out with the cleaning. Roderich had gotten embarrassed about the picture he left with Vash. After all that, Ludwig decided it was time to leave. The three watched by the door as Ludwig waved at them. As they waved back, Elizabeta and Roderich saw Feliciano run outside to Ludwig.

"What are you doing? This is your home now." Ludwig squated down to the little Italian and looked at him with confusion.

"I want a hug!" Feliciano shouted. He wrapped his little arms around the German's neck. Ludwig looked a little shocked at first, but smiled and hugged him back.

Feliciano released his arms. He looked at Ludwig with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ludwig asked.

"Are you leaving me?" Feliciano asked while a few tears dropped.

"No, I'm not. I'll be back, I promise. I'll visit as much as I can. Don't worry."

"You promise?" The boy held out his small pinkie to Ludwig.

"I promise." Ludwig wrapped his large pinkie around Feliciano's. They both smiled at each other. Ludwig stood up and walked off.

"Good bye, Feliciano. I promise I'll visit soon!" With that, he left.

Feliciano ran inside the house and into Elizabeta's dress. He wrapped his arms around her legs and smiled. She smiled as well as Roderich. Maybe raising a little boy woudn't be all that bad.

Elizabeta carried Feliciano up the now clean stairs. She gave him a nice bath. According to Roderich, he _desperately_ needed one. After the bath, Elizabeta carried him to the guest room and gave Feliciano some of Roderich's old clothes for pajamas. She tucked him in and waited until he fell asleep. Roderich stood at the doorway of the guest room. Elizabeta saw him and smiled.

"Admit it, you love having him here," she said.

"Well... I guess having him around won't be so bad. But it hasn't even been a day yet, we still don't know how much trouble he really is."

"Oh, come on. He's adorable. Besides, I really doubt he could cause _that_ much trouble. He's been a darling."

"Oh well. Let's just see how he'll behave tomorrow." Roderich and Elizabeta left the room. She turned out the lights and closed the door. She smiled to herself. She knew Roderich loved him. He just has a hard time admitting things.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait. I've just been on vacation. I'm in the car right now, and my computer's about to die. Let me say this while I can. Last chapter with Vash and Lili was just me realizing that Ludwig didn't know Feliciano's name yet. So I created that scene to just make sure. Also, if I spell anything wrong or I make grammar mistakes, I have word pad, so I don't have spell check. Okay, my computer's about to die. Bye!**

**Hey, I just got out of the car. I've been in it **_**all **_**day. I am too tired. It started out at four in the morning and ended around eleven at night. I'm way tired, and I'm ready to go to sleep. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Good night! (At least where I'm from).**


End file.
